Felicity
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: The zephyr – like boy winked and pressed a kiss onto the maestro's forehead. Tenma was such a fae. Drabble-ish oneshot, with TakuTen.


It was a strange winter day, it wasn't too cold. The heater wasn't running at Shindou's house, and the two males were clad in black pants, and colored shirts. Tenma was in a light green t-shirt, while Shindou wore a crisp white dress shirt. The two males were situated in Tenma's room. Tenma sat on the bed, tangling his fingers in Shindou's luscious hair, while Shindou, leaned on the bed frame and was reading through one of Tenma's many soccer magazines.

"It's so cold today."

"I agree." A strange silence proceeded.

"Erm, Why is your hair so soft Shindou?" The dark haired former captain sighed happily. He had never expected to succumb to his personal feelings, about Tenma of course.

When Tsurugi had told him that he felt some sort of affection for Tenma, he tried hiding his feelings. However, after Tenma confessed, that thought disappeared completely.

"I redirect the question to you Tenma, and add, how on Earth does your hair make those strange hair curl holes?"

"And, it's Takuto to you." Shindou added quietly.

Tenma giggled jovially, and proceeded to tie up his boyfriend's hair.

"Eheh, that's going to take time to get used to, As for the question, that I do not know. I assume it is all natural, and from pictures from my childhood, it seems that I had a curly mop of hair. I wonder how my mom ever cut it… But hey, you didn't answer my question yet!" Shindou turned his body around, and now faced his younger boyfriend.

"Good hair brushing habits? Haha, it looks like your hair doesn't change no matter how much you try. It's cute though, it fits you perfectly. Name wise, and personality wise." Tenma blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"If I cut it, it just curls in even more. Gosh, I'm jealous of you Shin-… Takuto I mean." Shindou shrugged, stood up, and headed to his piano.

"There's nothing really to be jealous about. You are the cuter one, who attracts everybody you meet. While I on the other hand, am the one trying to shoo off people for you." Tenma smirked at that comment.

"I think it's our roles reversed, _Shin-sama_." Shindou shook his head, and started to play a familiar tune. Tenma smiled, moved to a closer chair, and began to sing.

"_The Stars that twinkle in the night, with a strong flickering shine_

_For that precious smile,_

_I'll draw out my hopes and become a falling star._

_Even if it's an unreliable lonely light,_

_Even if it's loneliness that might disappear in the pure darkness"_ Shindou began to sing. Starline was the song that brought them together, and the both of them knew it by heart.

"_Yes, one by one they come together and connect_

_This sky will shine more and more to become an ideal,_

_Even if we're separated far apart or if we're bonded by woeful ties_

_They can become bright lights,_

_And with that existence, they will shine forever_"

"_I want them to reflect your bright, bright eyes_

_I'll be responding, so I hope you'll always watch. I hope it reaches you."_ Shindou finished, and Tenma tackled him with a hug that nearly rammed him into his piano.

"It's been too long since I've heard that song! What's with the change of pace Takuto?" Shindou turned around, eased into the hug, returning it, and gave his boyfriend an exasperated look.

"If you don't know, then it's as good as nothing happening between us." Tenma pouted, with his cheeks puffed out cutely, which made Shindou's face turn a shade of red darker.

"Of course I know, you fool of a captain." After a moment of contemplation, the lighter brown haired midfielder took off the maestro's hair tie.

"I like your hair better this way. Although, next time, I would prefer you take it off yourself." Shindou froze in place, turning a different shade of pink and red every second. Did Tenma really just try to seduce him? Was he dreaming? If this was a dream, then he did not want to wake up.

The zephyr – like boy winked and pressed a kiss onto the maestro's forehead.

"Happy Anniversary Takuto, let's be together forever!" The maestro covered his face with his long shirt sleeve, and looked downward, embarrassed.

"Honestly, couldn't you have just said let's be together for another year or something? You are too cute for your own good." Tenma, pulled Shindou's arm away from his face, and crouched to see the pianist's bright red face.

"Hehe, what can I say, I'm a fool, when it comes to you." And Tenma quickly gave the pianist a peck on the lips.

-.-

And the next day at practice, the two were creepily all smiles, which gained them some odd looks from the rest of their team.

Not that they noticed though.


End file.
